Magic at Obernewtyn
by Aurora10
Summary: The sixth year potions class get sucked into the mystery world of Obernewtyn. James and Lily are enemies, but it will it stay that way?


Magic at Obernewtyn  
  
AUTHOR: Aurora  
  
AUTHOR EMAIL: the_mighty_aurora@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The Obernewtyn Chronicles belong entirely to Isobelle Carmody, no money is being made and no trademark infringement is intended, in short, pleeeeeease dun sue me for the 25 cents that I actually own? I'm not doing anything wrong on purpose!!!  
  
A/N: Hello! I'm Aurora and this is the first Obernewtyn/ Harry potter Fic I have ever written! Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially since this is my first Ober/ HP fic, if you wish to contact me via msn, my addy is: the_mighty_aurora@hotmail.com. A BIG thankyou to my betas Oldthornbecker (read his fic! It's really good!), and my wonderful friend, Greds. Well that's about it. Oh! And if you haven't read the Obernewtyn Chronicles, please do! There are by Isobelle Carmody, with the first book being 'Obernewtyn'. Well, I think I've made this long enough:p best wishes, please R/R or email/message me. Thankyou! Bye-ee!!!! ~Aurora the Futuretell~  
  
Chapter one: Blame Potter!!!!  
  
Being sucked into a book can be a traumatic experience for any person, even if they are a wizard or a witch. The wizards and witches in question were currently wandering around a small turret room, trying to work out what happened, until they came to a logical conclusion. James Potter and the Marauders.  
  
********Flashback*******  
  
The sixth year potions class, (Gryffindor and Slytherin), were sitting in the library with their substitute teacher, Mrs P. Knut, who was reading them the last written part (there was another book coming out) of an enchanting story called "Obernewtyn" Potter and the other Marauders just laughed the whole way through, commenting on "What a stupid story!" and "Yeah, like that would ever happen!" but at the end of the story, Potter and the other Marauders went strangely silent. Lily could hear James whispering something to Sirius and Remus, but was too far away to hear what they were saying. Suddenly, they were all sucked into the book, with the exception of Mrs Knut.  
  
*******Present******  
  
"Potter!!!!!" Lily yelled, getting up and pushing James up against the wall.  
  
"What do you want Evans?" James asked coolly  
  
"How did you do this? Where are we and how do we get back?" Lily asked, shoving James up to the hall harder.  
  
"Why is it that everytime something bad happens, it's always me who does it?" James asked no one in particular.  
  
"BECAUSE IT IS ALWAYS YOU WHO DOES IT!!!!!" Everyone replied at once, even the Slytherins, although they were looking at him with distaste and distrust. Lily looked far less impressed.  
  
"I mean it Potter, how do we get back?" Lily asked again, trying to keep her cool.  
  
"I didn't do a thing. Here" James said, throwing Lily his wand, "Check my wand, I haven't done a thing, the last spell on there should be that stupid glitter charm Flitwick made us learn."  
  
Lily looked at the wand suspiciously for a few moments, before pointing her own wand at it and saying "prior incantato" A few seconds later, a glittery beam came sparkling out of the wand. Lily threw it back to James, who caught it deftly.  
  
"I do believe you owe me an apology?" James asked with contempt.  
  
"Sorry Potter, but you have to admit, you *are* the lying cheating scumbag around here.."  
  
"Hey, I'm a Potter, it's in the job description" James replied, smiling.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily's best friend (and girlfriend to Sirius Black), Arabella Figg, was walking around the room trying to work out where they were.  
  
"Worked out anything Bel?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nope. I would say that we've gone back in time but-" Bel was cut off when a girl walked into the room.  
  
"Um..do I know you?" She asked. She had green eyes and black hair with a gold armband. James stepped forward.  
  
"Hello my dear lady, but I do believe that.. um..what am I supposed to believe?" James asked looking around to the others. Lily shook her head and stepped forward.  
  
"Hello, I'm Lily Evans" Lily said, smiling politely.  
  
"Hello, I'm Elspeth Gordie, Farseeking Guildmistress" The girl said.  
  
Lily gasped. "Elspeth Gordie, as in Obernewtyn Elspeth Gordie?"  
  
"The one and the same" Elspeth said, smiling.  
  
The whole class gasped.  
  
"Um, is there something I should know? Like, why are you in my room? Who are you?" Elspeth said, looking very confused.  
  
Lily walked over to Bel and whispered something in her ear. Bel whispered something to their other best friend, Catherine Brinsden, and then they both nodded at Lily.  
  
Lily turned to Elspeth and said, "Um, we have decided you better know something..perhaps it would be better if you sat down though"  
  
"Why? Is something wrong?" Elspeth asked, looking suspiciously at the students, still in their Hogwarts robes.  
  
"No, it's just that you probably won't believe what we're about to tell you"  
  
"Trust me, I can believe anything"  
  
'We know that you're a misfit.."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!"  
  
"We know, and that's what we're going to explain. I suppose you could say that we, too, are misfits in a way. You see, we're witches and wizards. We practise magic at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and somehow we got transported through a book, and now we're here" Lily said rather quickly. Elspeth sat on her bed and tried to digest all of this.  
  
"You..you're magi?"  
  
"Not all of us. Only Myself and sodding Potter here are. We can perform wandless magic"  
  
"Magic..like in the beforetime books… Are you from the beforetime?"  
  
Lily looked confused, before making up her mind. "Yes, I think we are"  
  
"Wow..Garth would love to see you..and so would Gevan I'm sure you could improve his magi act and Rushton uh-oh..there's another story altogether, you see-"  
  
"Rushton doesn't care about the past. We know" Lily said knowingly. James started to sputter.  
  
"This…*this* girl, is the girl from the stories nutter was reading us?" James asked tentively, not wanting to sound like an idiot.  
  
"Her name is Mrs Knut! And yes" Lily said, just plain and simple, yes.  
  
"Cool!!!!" James replied and walked straight up to Elspeth  
  
"Hello, Elspeth, I'm James Potter, that's Jay to you of course" James said, turning on the masses of sex appeal that he has (So I'm biased! Big deal!). All the Gryffindors started to laugh as Elspeth went bright red, but not from embarrassment. Elspeth stood up and slapped James fair across the face.  
  
"If you know so much about my life, how come you dunno about my bondmate!?" Elspeth shouted at James, who paled.  
  
"Umm…what bondmate?" He asked quietly. Lily stepped in front of him, laughing.  
  
"Please excuse Potter, he wasn't listening when Mrs Knut was reading us the books" Lily apologized. Elspeth smiled.  
  
"It's ok" Elspeth said, and whispered in Lily's ear, "To be honest, I just wanted to wipe that smug look off his face" Lily giggled.  
  
"So, you know everything about me?" Elspeth asked casually, but laced with deadly caution. Lily, Bel and Catherine nodded.  
  
"Everything? What about my quest?"  
  
"Yup, absolutely everything" Lily said proudly. Elspeth went very pale.  
  
"Don't worry Guildmistress" Aurelia and Aurora both said at the same time (the fourth and fifth girls in their close group of friends) said, stepping forward, "We won't say anything to anybody. Will we?" Aurora looked around, her eyes flashing dangerously at everyone. Everyone shook his or her head, even James, who Lily suspected was now scared of Elspeth.  
  
"Thankyou" Elspeth said, gratefully, "You see, Rushton doesn't know.. I dun even know why I'm telling you this, you already know. Well, would you like to walk around and meet everyone at Obernewtyn? I daresay that you're curious, it is a very interesting place" Everyone nodded and Elspeth opened the door and walked out, motioning for the class to follow her. Lily, Bel, Catherine and Aurelia walked beside Elspeth as they walked to Rushton's room.  
  
"So, now I know you, Lily, but who are these other three?" Elspeth asked, gesturing at the girls walking beside Lily.  
  
"This is Arabella Figg, also known as Bel, this is Catherine Brinsden, also known as Cat, and these are Aurora, better known as Rori and Aurelia Malfoy, they are identical twins" Lily said, introducing them both.  
  
"Hello Bel, Cat, Rori, Aurelia. Welcome to Obernewtyn. In case you haven't been listening, like that little Potter bastard (lily laughed), I am Elspeth Gordie, Guildmistress of the Farseeking Guild, bondmate to Rushton Seraphim, Master of Obernewtyn and legal heir..um..i think that's about it" Elspeth said this very casually and Aurelia looked amazed.  
  
"So..what Mrs Knut was telling us, it was true?" Aurelia asked Lily, Rori and Cat (Bel was flirting with Sirius).  
  
"Yes, well I think so at least" Cat replied, Lily for once, wasn't listening for she was too busy examining everything.  
  
"So who are everyone else here?" Elspeth asked, looking at the other students. Lily looked up and started to name and point out all the students.  
  
"In the Gryffindor house, the ones with the scarlet and gold, there's Myself, Bel, Cat, Rori, Aurelia, Potter, Black, Remus, Frank Longbottom and Bob Simpson. In the Slytherin house, the ones with the green and silver, there's Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, Pettigrew, and Muriel Bulstrode ("Bulldog face" Rori claimed)" Lily said.  
  
"Okay, everyone!!!" Elspeth said as they got to Rushton's room, the Gryffindors listened attentively, but the Slytherins were still talking.  
  
"HEY! SLYTHERINS! LISTEN UP!" Elspeth yelled and the Slytherins went very quiet, wondering how she knew they were Slytherins. Rushton came running out of his room, to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
"ELF! What's the meaning of this?" Rushton demanded.  
  
"Um, well, the thing is.." Elspeth started, then took Rushton's hand and led him down the corridor a little way, and started to explain about the Hogwarts students. Meanwhile, James had taken out his wand and was charming things to bite whenever approached, or to randomly disappear and reappear.  
  
"Potter!" Lily hissed quietly at him, "You'll upset the muggles!"  
  
"What? You heard them! They want to see what we can do! And it's not like the ministry can exactly send an owl here, can they?" James replied.  
  
"Well, I hate to say it, but you're right. Fine, but don't do anything to mean, you'll confuse them and if you weren't listening to Mrs Knut, Elspeth has some pretty *interesting* powers, like untraceable avada kadavras"  
  
James stopped charming things and put his wand away, not wanting to be subject to the untraceable avada kadavras.  
  
"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Rushton yelled out from down the corridor.  
  
"IT'S BLOODY NOT!" Elspeth yelled back, "I AM *NOT* INSANE, NOR AM I DRUNK!"  
  
"YOU BLOODY WELL MUST BE! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"FINE! DUN BELIEVE ME! GET THAT LITTLE POTTER BASTARD TO PROVE IT TO YOU THEN!" Elspeth yelled then ran past everyone, crying, back to her room, leaving a bewildered Rushton with the Slyths and Gryffs.  
  
"Which of you is the 'little Potter bastard'?" Rushton asked.  
  
"I am" James said, stepping forward, "but you can call me James"  
  
"Fair enough Potter. Now, Elspeth says you can prove you're a magi, like out of those idiotic beforetime books. Prove it"  
  
"It would be my pleasure" James said, taking his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at a pot plant. "Wingardium Leviosa" James said calmly, and the pot plant began to rise. "Finite Incantatem" He said, and the pot plant fell back to the ground.  
  
"So what? There are many teknoguilders who can do that without the aid of a stupid stick" Rushton said, almost laughing.  
  
"Yeah? Can they do this?" James said, and handed his wand to Sirius, who was standing on his left, and rolled up his left sleeve, (his wand arm).  
  
"What are you going to do? Hit the plant Potter?" Rushton asked, now laughing.  
  
"Nope. Neon Totalis!" James said, raising his palm to the plant, which shuddered for a second then began changing to neon colours, from pink, to blue, to green, purple and many others. Rushton gasped, then returned to his skepticism.  
  
"So? Maybe you have a 'thing' with plants?" Rushton asked.  
  
"Nope, watch this" James turned to Snape, "Petrificus Totalis!" James said, and Snape froze up like a block on the floor. Rushton gasped again.  
  
"This can't be happening, magic doesn't exist…."  
  
"Yes, it does, want more of a demonstration? Evans! Get over here! I want a duel!"  
  
"A duel?" Lily asked stupidly. Rushton looked at them quizzically.  
  
"Yes Evans, a duel. Wandless"  
  
"Wandless?"  
  
"Yes Evans! A wandless duel, what don't you understand, or have you gone deaf from listening to my bloody cousins Rori and Aurelia all day?"  
  
"I accept" Lily said, with calm determination.  
  
"Lily… Please don't do this, you'll get into trouble" Cat begged, but Lily just ignored her. Lily stepped forward and faced off with James. The class formed a circle around the two of them and Rushton walked closer as to get a better look at this. James and Lily bowed, before standing in the accepted wizarding duel stance.  
  
"On the count of three" James said, "One... Two..."  
  
But James didn't get to three, being the 'interesting' person like Lily was, she started on two, hitting James with a stupefying curse. James stumbled backwards, but no real damage was done, as it was wandless magic, the curses, hexes etc, were less concentrated, but also harder to control.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" James yelled and Lily leapt to the side, yelling "Imitee Inferno!"  
  
A roaring fire wall appeared in front of James and he leapt away from the wall of flames.  
  
"What's that Potter, afraid of a little fire?" Lily asked smugly, an evil smile playing about her lips.  
  
"Fine Evans, that's enough, I give in" James said, lowering his hands, a gesture of a surrender in wandless magic duels, the equivalent of lowering your wand in a normal wizarding duel.  
  
"Finite Incantatem" Lily said and the flame wall disappeared. Rushton was staring at both of them in awe.  
  
"Now do you believe us, Mr Big Shot?" James asked Rushton, his voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
"Yes. I do, and I would ask you not to perform any other magic here, but I know you will anyway, so I won't bother, just please do not destroy anything" Rushton asked resignedly, and everyone nodded. "Good, now I have to go see someone, meanwhile, wander around for awhile, the farms are that way" Rushton pointed down the corridor, "And the dining hall is down the corridor and turn on your first left, everyone should be there, it's almost lunch. Goodbye, and please stay out of trouble if anyone asks, you are new here, oh! I almost forgot, can you get changed, into, you know, normal clothes?"  
  
James nodded and transfigured everyone in the class' robes into similar clothing to Rushton and Elspeth's. Rushton nodded approvingly and walked away, towards Elspeth's room.  
  
"So where to?" James asked.  
  
"Dining hall" Everyone answered in unison.  
  
"Agreed, dining hall it is, let's go see what sort of freaks... I mean people they have here.."  
  
**********To Be Continued********  
  
A/N: Next chapter: Will Elspeth accept Rushton's apology? What havoc will the students wreak on the dining hall? Or perhaps will everyone else wreak havoc on them? Lots of juicy stuff coming up!!!  
  
Well, that's the first installment of my fan fic, I hope you like it. For all those who like obernewtyn, or are interested to know more, email/message me or go to: http://www.obernewtyn.net/ it's the only un- official obernewtyn fan club on the net! R/R please!!! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE THIS OR NOT!!! IF I DUN GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, OR ENOUGH GOOD REVIEWS I WON'T CONTINUE!!! Anyways,Love ye heaps, ~Aurora~ (better known as Aurora the Futuretell or Phoenix Morgan Seraphim) 


End file.
